


Seen Sacrifice

by Katherine



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Diana has seen sacrifice.
Kudos: 3





	Seen Sacrifice

Diana has seen sacrifice. She watched Antiope fall in the sand after incursion from the world of men. She has seen those left in grief and hunger after war. "Civilians", that unwieldy new word.

She has seen a man she fought beside struck by nightmares, past lining up his shot on a necessary target.

Diana told Steve she could have done any of those actions he took. Had Steve taken what could have been Diana's place in that plane, within the blaze of carried weapons? Did Antiope fall where Diana should have? Both had sacrificed for the possibility of peace.


End file.
